The Underrated Classics Part 1: The Iron Giant
by VideoGameAddict237
Summary: When Dee Dee sabotages his experiment Dexter is sent through different dimensions and lands in the town of Rockwell, Maine. While there he will come across many new friends and characters who will all be part of an adventure. Rated T for some language and some violence
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic that I'll be writing for a whole series of fanfictions that will be coming out later on. All rights to the Iron Giant go to Brad Bird and Warner Bros. Animation Studios.**

**Chapter 1: A New World**

Dexter, a young boy genius with a Russian accent, was in his lab one day working on an experiment in his secret lab.

"At last I have finally completed my invention, a dimension jumper, with it I can jump into different dimensions anywhere in the universe", Dexter said triumphantly.

Just as Dexter was celebrating his victory his annoying sister Dee Dee then burst into the lab and began to fool around with most of his inventions.

"Oooh what does this button do"?

"Dee Dee will you get out of my laboratory" Dexter said angrily in a thick Russian accent as Dee Dee began to screw up most of his important inventions that he had created.

"Dee Dee how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my laboratory" Dexter asked while very irritated?

"I'm not sure Dexter around 1,765,987,684 times" Dee Dee stated happily.

"Wow" Dexter thought, "for a dumb girl she sure can keep count of things."

Just then Dee Dee pressed the button on Dexter's new dimension ship which then began to start up. Dexter now very angry yelled,

"Dee Dee you stop touching that you could send me to someplace where I'll get lost."

Just as Dexter was saying this the machine took off into the multiverse with Dexter inside it while Dee Dee watched very astonished at the sight.

"Well now with Dexter out of the way I can touch anything I want in his lab" Dee Dee said evilly with a sadistic grin.

While Dee Dee was saying this Dexter's ship took off as he saw himself jumping through different dimensions in the multiverse surrounded by psychedelic colors and images.

He then slammed his finger onto a button to make it stop. The computer then stated, "Ship landing in dimension, town called Rockwell, Maine."

"Rockwell, Dexter asked curiously "where would this be thought".

Just as he was pondering this the ship then crashed into some trees somewhere in a deep forest, Dexter was knocked out cold.

When Dexter woke up he found himself still in the machine. He checked the coordinates to see where his location was.

Computer then said, "Dexter you are located in a small town called Rockwell, Maine." "Computer can you send me back to the lab", Dexter asked. "I'm sorry Dexter", Computer said, "the ship sustained severe damage and needs some time to repair."

Dexter became very worried but stayed calm.

"Alright then" Dexter said calmly, "I guess I'll just have to take a look around and see what I can find. Dexter found his way out of the ship and looked around the forest."

"Computer I'll take a look around for some people, you repair the ship and wait until I get back" said Dexter.

"Yes Dexter I'll do my best you see if you can find some people who might be able to help us." Dexter nodded and went off into the forest.

_I won't take long to update this as the whole story is finished and I'll update it when I get the chance as I have just started school and will be very busy so go easy on me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Two New Friends**

Dexter was walking through the forest when he heard a call.

"Hello!" "Come out!" The voice said.

"Who could that be" Dexter said curiously.

"Hey big metal guy I got food here for ya!"

"Big metal guy" Dexter said confused. He then heard footsteps and ran behind a tree to see if he could hide. The footsteps grew closer and Dexter turned his figure saw Dexter quickly.

"Hello the figure said, are you alright? Dexter ran far away and hid.

"Hey wait come back", the figure said. Just as Dexter thought he finally got away the figure came up behind him, "hey what was that all about?"

"AGH" Dexter jumped at hearing this.

"Hey man, relax." Dexter saw that the figure was a boy about his age carrying a metal board and a camera.

"Hello" Dexter said quietly.

"Are you alright" the boy asked?

"Yeah I'm fine" Dexter said, "I just got lost and was looking around for someone."

"Well you found someone" the boy said laughing. "My name is Hogarth", the boy said, "Hogarth Hughes."

"I'm Dexter", said Dexter.

They shook hands and Hogarth then said, "Well welcome to America Dexter".

"What" Dexter asked confused?

"Well you're speaking Russian, are you from Russia?"

"No" Dexter said "I just talk this way are you making fun of my accent."

"No dude relax", Hogarth said, "I didn't know". "Well anyway what's with the metal board?"

"Oh this" Hogarth said. "I'm trying to get a picture of a giant metal man that I saw." Dexter coughed to cover up a laugh.

"What" Hogarth said angrily "you think I'm lying?"

"No it just sounds funny."

"Well I'm telling the truth I really saw a metal man recently, you want to help me look for it."

"Sure why not", Dexter said.

"Well come on" Hogarth said. The two boys walked through the forest chatting.

"So where did you see this giant" Dexter asked. "Well I was up at the power station last night after I heard weird noises and found huge footsteps." "As soon as I got there this giant metal man walked out and ate up the power station." "I found out it likes to eat metal." "Later it nearly got electrocuted but I shut off the power." "I went home and have been thinking about it all day."

"Very interesting" Dexter said.

"So I'm going to get a picture and give it to the authorities, I'll be world famous" Hogarth said excitedly.

" So anyway where did you come from Dexter?" Dexter confused and thinking Hogarth would find his story incredulous instead said, "Well I was just passing through town and just happened to have ended up here."

"Well that sounds interesting" Hogarth said sarcastically, "oh here we are."

Hogarth placed the metal board onto a tree stump. "Come on" Hogarth said "we'll hide behind this log until it shows up."

"Alright that sounds like a plan", Dexter then said.

For the next couple of hours Hogarth and Dexter sat behind the log waiting for the metal man to show up. Eventually they grew bored until Hogarth heard a noise, grabbed his camera, and got ready to take a picture.

However, just as he looked over the log he found that the metal board he placed on the tree stump was missing."Uh Dexter do you know where the board went?"

Dexter feeling kind of scared shakily said, "no I don't know where it…"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence he backed into the board which was right behind them. Both of them gasped then looked up and saw a gigantic metal man standing right before them.

Terrified both boys ran off running into the forest with the giant following them in pursuit. They looked back to see if they could get away faster but then they both hit a tree branch that was in their way. They sat up; Hogarth's nose was bleeding as well as Dexter's. The next second they looked up and saw the giant standing right before them. The giant leaned down to look at them prompting Hogarth and Dexter to back away quickly in fear. To their surprise the giant sat down on the ground and calmly looked at them not going to hurt them.

"So I guess you're not going to hurt us then huh", Hogarth said. Just then the giant dropped a switch onto the ground that Hogarth then recognized. "Isn't that the shut off switch from the power station Hogarth", Dexter asked?

"Yeah of course it is he saw me save him." The giant then looked at them calmly. "Where did you come from", Hogarth asked?

"I don't think he remembers", Dexter said. "You came from the sky remember", Hogarth tried to ask.

"Maybe it's that bump on your head." "Can you talk?" The giant looked confused. "You know words blah blah blah, can you do that." The giant instead made rumbling sounds. "Well he gets the idea" Hogarth said to Dexter.

"Yeah I guess" Dexter sarcastically said. "Let's see what we can do to make it easier for him Hogarth suggested. Hogarth then picked up a rock, "this is called a rock." "Rock", the giant responded.

"Good he's starting to understand", Dexter pointed out. The giant picked up a larger rock and asked "rock?" "Yes", Hogarth said. The giant then picked up a tree and said "Rock?" "No no that is a tree, rock, tree get it?" The giant then said "Rock, Tree." "That's right", Dexter yelled.

"Wow a giant robot we are the luckiest kids in America." "We gotta tell somebody", Dexter said. "No" Hogarth said "people wig out and start shooting when they see something like this." The giant then said "hmmm?" "Wig out you know it means crazy you know like" (Hogarth does a crazy face and the giant does the same). "No, no" Dexter and Hogarth said "don't do that that's the kind of stuff that makes them shoot at ya."

After a couple hours of suggesting what to do about the giant Hogarth realized that it was getting dark. "Oh geez I gotta go home Dexter. " "Do you mind if I go with you Hogarth?" "Sure no problem Hogarth responded.

They then sat up with the giant doing the same. Unfortunately the giant began to follow the both of them. "No you have to stay we'll come back tomorrow" Hogarth said. Instead the giant kept following them making Hogarth and Dexter more annoyed. As they walked out of the forest Hogarth then finally said "look giant you have to stay in the forest and we'll bring you some food tomorrow."

"But I gotta go home now so goodbye, come on Dexter." Just then the giant started eating railroad tracks. "Oh man Hogarth look at the mess" Dexter whined.

Just then they heard a train heading towards them. "PUT IT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Hogarth and Dexter grabbed on to the railroad tracks and tried to push it down, as the train was getting close Dexter and Hogarth urged the giant to put the tracks back together.

"Alright that's good enough come on let's go", Hogarth said. Dexter and Hogarth began running but saw that the giant had stayed back to fix up the rest of the tracks. They both ran back and yelled at the giant to move before the train hit him.

The train came close and crashed right into the giant. Dexter and Hogarth had jumped into two different directions to get away from the crash. When they got up the seemingly dead giant was right next to them.

But then the giant woke up ruined but alive. "He's alive" Dexter yelled. Just then a signal came out of the giant's head signaling all of his broken body parts to come towards him. A voice called out from the train wreck to see if anyone was alright. "Oh geez we're in trouble now", Hogarth said. "Alright Dexter we gotta bring him home come on my house is this way." "Hey Hogarth wait up for me" Dexter yelled back as the giant followed them.

_So this is where the story will start to be a little too much like the movie with it all along but it will be good I promise all of you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3 A Night of Fun and Mishaps**

In a shed by Hogarth's house they hid the giant inside and watched as it repaired itself.

"Wow you can repair yourself neato." "Huh, uh oh my mom's home hey we'll come back for you later bye." The giant waved goodbye but saw that's its hand was missing.

Hogarth introduced Dexter to his mother Annie and Annie invited Dexter to dinner. At the dinner table Annie asked them to say grace until they saw the robot's hand. Annie looked at them suspiciously as they said the prayer awkwardly as they tried to keep the giant's hand from messing anything up. After saying the prayer they then said they forgot to wash our hands. Hogarth and Dexter ran into the living room where they found the hand watching TV.

They were about to guide the hand out of the house when just as they were opening the door a man was there.

"Hey there scouts Kent Mansley I work for the government." They shut the door in his face and both gasped when they found that the robot hand was nowhere to be seen. They opened the door again and the government agent asked if their parents were home.

Kent asked Annie if he could use the phone while Dexter, Annie, and Hogarth ate dinner. After Kent's awkward phone call he was about to leave the house while in his car he had a BB gun with the initials H.H. written on it signifying Hogarth's name.

He returned the BB gun to Hogarth and became suspicious at him and Dexter as they started acting very awkward. After Dexter and Hogarth were able to get the giant's hand out of the house and back into the shed Kent left the house saying, Goodnight Hogarth I think we're going to see each other again real soon he said with a surprisingly evil smile.

Hogarth and Dexter looked on suspiciously but quickly brushed it off. They went into the shed to be with the giant and Hogarth brought both comic books and a guitar.

"Hey Hogarth what's with the guitar", Dexter asked.

"Oh it was my dad's Hogarth said as he was strumming it." "I learned to play the guitar when I was six and can play a lot of songs, what about you Dex do you play any instruments?"

"Well I like to play drums now and again."

"That's cool" Hogarth said as he was doing a kind of acoustic solo on the guitar that Dexter normally saw electric guitar players do. "So anyway let me show you guys these comics I brought."

Hogarth showed them his comic collection consisting of different magazines and comic books the giant became intrigued by the Superman one.

Hogarth explained the story of Superman to the giant who later saw a comic book on a villain called the Metal Menace. But Hogarth reassured him that he was a good guy like Superman. Superman the giant quietly said.

"Anyway Dex I want to know where you really came from." "Alright this may sound crazy but hear me out on this" Dexter said.

Dexter then told his whole story of how Dee Dee sabotaged his device and he got sent to this dimension. Hogarth looked incredulous at the story but then surprisingly said "I believe that."

"Really you believe it?" "Of course it sounds just so awesome to believe dude." "Anyway where's the device?" "It's in the forest it needs to take a couple of days to repair." Just as Dexter finished saying this, the giant's stomach started growling. "It sounds like he's hungry, but we don't have any metal here" Hogarth said. "Well what do we do" Dexter asked? "I think I might have an idea follow me."

Dexter, Hogarth, and the Giant then walked through the city to see if they could find any metal. After some rotten luck they found a rusted truck but then saw a car coming up the road. Hogarth panicking told the giant to hide him and Dexter. Just as a tow truck came and took the rusted car away Hogarth noticed the sign on the truck "McCoppins Scrap". Realizing what to do he motioned the giant and Dexter to head to the junkyard. There they found a lot of metal that the giant began to gorge himself on.

However, the owner Dean heard some ruckus outside and went to check it out. Hogarth and Dexter ran to the house to distract Dean who came out of his house with a crowbar shouting. "All right who's out there?" After noticing Hogarth he then said "hey I remember you squirrel boy." "Hogarth." "Also known as Hogarth and who might this be with you." "This is my friend Dexter." "Well it's a pleasure to meet you both come on in." They walked into Dean's house and saw rusted metal junk that has been made into different pieces of fascinating (by that I mean wierd) artwork. Hogarth and Dexter had a friendly conversation with Dean with a while until Dean heard some noise coming from outside the house. "Did you hear that" Dean asked? "No wait, Stop" Hogarth and Dexter yelled. As soon as Dean walked outside and saw the giant eating the scrap he grabbed Dexter and Hogarth and tried to run away until the Giant angrily picked him up. "No, no giant no" Dexter said. "Do not squash him" Hogarth said. "His name is Dean we like Dean". "Dean" the giant said.

After that Dean asked the boys where the giant came from. The boys responded that they didn't know and asked Dean if he would be able to take care of the giant for them. Dean walked back into his house and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An Awkward Day**

31 Minutes Later.

"You got plenty of room here this place is perfect" Hogarth said standing in front of Dean's door.

"Go away", Dean said. "We can have him break the door down, you know we can" Dexter said in a threatening though comical tone.

"Hogarth, Dexter, I can't hide it here." Hey him not it Hogarth said. "Well technically he should be called it, Hogarth", Dexter whispered. "Shut up Dex."

"Well you don't know where he came from or what the hell he is." "He's our friend" Hogarth said firmly.

Dean then trudged back to his chair and fell down on it tired. "So is tonight alright" Hogarth asked, "yeah, sure, whatever" Dean said groggily. "Alright come on Dex let's head home." "Giant you stay here we'll come back soon." The giant nodded and lied down about to fall asleep.

As soon as Dexter and Hogarth got back to the house they were practically asleep on their feet. As they were about to go to sleep Annie came in to the room and asked them to come downstairs as she had a surprise for them. Hogarth and Dexter tiredly trudged down the stairs but then opened their eyes wide when they saw someone in the kitchen.

"Hey sports, did you both sleep well?" It was Kent the government agent. "Mom!" "Mrs. Hughes!" "Isn't this great boys we finally rented our room." "You know what we aren't so very hungry anymore" Hogarth said coldly. "Come on Hogarth let's go do something else." They angrily walked out of the room and went to the living room. At the same time Dean woke up and found the giant outside his door.

Dean called the Hughes Residence and Hogarth picked up the phone. "Hello this is Hogarth Hughes speaking who's calling?"

Dean tried to tell Hogarth that the giant needed to leave the junkyard but Hogarth stalled him as Kent was coming into the room and saw that he was on the phone. When asked who it was Hogarth plainly responded that it was a friend of his from school. As Kent left the room Dexter came in.

"How long until you think he'll catch us." "I'm sure he won't be able to catch us but we need to stay careful for a little while." However, Kent kept pestering them until finally Hogarth and Dexter decided to go to the junkyard while saying they were going out. Annie suggested that they take Kent with them "show him the sights". The two boys, their plans ruined, reluctantly agreed.

They took Kent to an ice cream shop where Hogarth made Kent and Dexter a sundae that he called _landslide_. Secretly he spiked Kent's sundae with coco laxatives as a prank to get him out of the way so they could get to the junkyard. While at the shop Kent began telling the boys about the Russian satellite that has been orbiting around the Earth for some time now saying that he didn't feel safe and asked them if they felt safe. Hogarth and Dexter were confused at what he was saying and asked "what are you talking about?" At this Kent finally snapped.

"What am I talking about?" "WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!" "I'm talking about your goldarned security,kids!" "While you're both snoozing in your widdle jammies, back in Washington we're wide awake and worried!" "Why?" "Because everyone wants what we have, boys!" "Everyone!" "You think this metal man is fun, but who built it?" "The Russian, Chinese, Canadians, Martians?" "I don't care!" "All I know is we didn't build it, and that's reason enough to assume the worst and blow it to kingdom come!" "Now, you are going to tell me about this thing, you are going to lead me to it, and we are going to destroy it before it destroys us!"

Just then Kent felt something in his stomach and ran to the bathroom. "Hogarth what did you do" Dexter asked? "Just a little prank to get him out of our hairs come on let's head to the junkyard quickly." They ran out of the shop and went down off Cover Road.

As soon as they got to the junkyard they found that Dean had made good use of the giant in his weird arts and crafts. "We finally got this guy out of our way and you're teaching him arts and crafts!" "What you got a problem with arts and crafts?" "He's a giant robot Dean he should be used for the proper reasons" Dexter said. "Well what do you two have in mind?" The boys smiled and got into a broken car in the junkyard and had the giant lift it up pretending they were spaceman but eventually they decided to land after a couple seconds of this.

"Hey could you guys be cool I've got stuff to do." Hogarth acting crazy spoke up.

"Hey baby we are cool, welcome to downtown Coolsville population us." Dean decided to play along with the joke. "Well can you move Coolsville to someplace less conspicuous." "How about the lake" Dexter suggested. "That sounds good" Dean said as they went off towards the lake. Little did they know that Kent had investigated where the Giant had been, and had found the camera that Hogarth had left behind.

At the lake Dean said they would have to tell someone about the giant. Hogarth shrugged him off, "Eh you worry too much." Hogarth and Dexter climbed to the top of the rock and Hogarth yelled. "Hey Dean watch this." Dean not paying attention said "Alright we're watching, we're watching." "This one's for professionals only" Dexter said in a dumb cool voice. They both jumped into the water and yelled "BONSAI." As soon as they got into the water though they found that it was more freezing than they had thought. Come on in the water's great Hogarth yelled. "Ha, ha no thanks kid", "You, weenie." Looking up at the giant Dexter said "come on in it's really refreshing." The Giant took off into the woods with Hogarth yelling "what you too, you big BABY!" Looking again they saw that the giant had jumped into the water but flood the whole forest and washing out Dean who landed right into the middle of the road, Dean annoyed said "that's enough for one day."

_Okay so the story is becoming funny for the time being but be warned it will become dark._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Shocking Discoveries**

Later The Giant along with the boys went into a peaceful part of the forest.

"It's beautiful in this part of the woods," Hogarth said.

"Yup it sure looks great," Dexter said in response.

Upon looking they found a deer eating peacefully by some trees. The Giant calmly stepped towards the deer who didn't run away until it heard a sound like sticks cracking.

"Well guess it had somewhere to go" Hogarth guessed.

However, they then heard a gunshot. Walking over to where they heard it they found two hunters who fled at the sight of the giant.

To their horror they found the dear was dead from a gunshot wound.

"Oh no it's dead" Hogarth said in sorrow. The giant confused tried to pick up the deer's corpse prompting Dexter to yell at him.

"Don't do that!" "Why" the Giant asked? "Don't you understand it dead they shot it with that gun", Hogarth explained.

The giant stared at the shotgun and felt a surge of anger begin to grow until Hogarth spoke to him. That night back at the junkyard Hogarth and Dexter told the giant about life and death and how there was nothing they could have done to save the deer and that's it natural to die as it is part of life.

"You die", the Giant asked Hogarth and Dexter. "Well yes eventually" Hogarth said. "I die" the Giant asked. Dexter answered, "well that would sort of be impossible", "shut up." "Well you're made of metal and you live so that means you have a soul and well souls don't die they live on forever" Hogarth said.

"Well anyway we have to go" Dexter said. The giant laid on his back and looking up at the sky muttered, "Souls Don't Die."

The boys got back to the house and just as they went into the shed so Hogarth could put his bike away they found that Kent was there waiting for them.

"You boys were late for dinner." Hearing Kent they tried to run but he shut the shed door. "Your mom's working late tonight Hogarth, so it's just the three of us and we're going to have a little chat sit down." He shoved both of them into chairs and turned on a light. "It is a little too bright, good, I want you boys to learn something."

"What can we learn from you" Hogarth said irritated? "That I can do whatever I want, whenever I want now answer my question."

"The giant robot where is it?" "We don't know what you're talking" about Dexter responded. "You don't well, does this ring a bell?" Kent threw a picture of a tree stump that Hogarth had taken a picture of while in the forest but he didn't respond. "No, well how about this." He then threw a picture of Hogarth smiling at the camera with the giant standing in the background. Hogarth accidentally took this picture when he was fixing the camera.

"You've both been careless boys." "None of this proves a damn thing" Dexter said. "It's enough to get the army here with one phone call." "Well then what's stopping you?" "WHERE'S THE GIANT" Kent yelled. "You can't protect him Hogarth not any more than the both of you can protect your mother." "My mom", Hogarth asked worriedly? "Sigh" "it is difficult to raise a boy all alone, we can make it more difficult, in fact we can make it so difficult that it would seem irresponsible to leave you in her care and all of that applies." "You'll be taken away from her Hogarth."

"You son of a bitch you can't do that" Hogarth yelled at him. "Oh we can and we will." With that Hogarth decided to tell him.

"Hogarth no don't listen to him he's just trying to scare you" Dexter said. "No Dex I have to tell him."

"He's at the junkyard, McCoppin's Scrap off Cover Road." "The junkyard of course", Kent then realized, "food for the metal eater." "You know boys I wouldn't worry about this because it isn't even happening it's all just a bad dream." Kent shoved two cloths against their mouths. They yelled struggling for breath until they then realized that the cloths had sedatives on them which then caused them to pass out.

They woke up back in the bedroom Hogarth was asleep in his bed while Dexter was lying on the floor. "Could this have been a dream" Hogarth thought. "Dex, did he drug us?" "Yeah, he had to, where is he now."

They then heard someone talking in the other room. It was Kent who was on the phone with the General who he had reported everything to. Hogarth and Dexter then tried to sneak out of the room without being noticed but then found themselves face to face with Kent.

"The army arrives in the morning boys." They ran into the room. "We've got to warn Dean Dexter said." "Come on we'll sneak out the window." However, they found the window was nailed shut and they couldn't escape. Kent opened the door. "Don't try and think of any ideas kids because I'll be watching the both of you."

Instead of giving up Hogarth got another idea. Hogarth put on a toy military helmet and laid down in his bed Dexter laid back on the floor and they both stared at Kent while he did the same.

For hours they did that until finally they drifted off to sleep. Kent smiled thinking that he had won but eventually he drifted off to sleep to. Now a plan would be carried out that would save the life of a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Plan, and a Horrible Discovery**

Kent woke up the next morning and stared at the bedroom. He found two figures in the room and smiled as he found they hadn't left until to his surprise they both walked by the door and said good morning to him.

Shocked he ran into the bedroom and pulled back the covers on the bed showing that only Hogarth's helmet was in there. Annie walked up to Kent "for some reason the army is in our front yard Mr. Mansley." Turning to Annie he said "please call me Kent."

A group of military trucks drove up to the junkyard where Dean was waiting. Kent went up to Dean and asked him "where is it." "Where's what?" "You know what the creature the metal man." "Oh the metal man oh for a second I thought I was under arrest or something."

He then led them to a shed behind the junkyard while rambling. He opened the door and the giant was there very still. "I was just about to enter it into an art contest coming up soon" Dean said. This was part of the plan they were trying to pass the giant off as one of Dean's art projects and they seem to have bought it.

The General said to Kent, "Mansley outside now." The General then yelled at Kent for bringing them out there for nothing while Hogarth and Dexter watched with delight from the window upstairs. They shared a high five and kept watching until the government trucks drove off. "Bye, Bye Kent" they both said.

Annie while still in the shed was complimenting many of Dean's art projects while at the same time sort of flirting with him. Hogarth didn't seem to mind because he felt that Dean was kind of like a father to him. As Annie left she looked at the giant and smirked.

As they left the Giant was finally able to move and while Dean was doing some work the boys decided to play some games with the giant. "From the bowels of Hell comes the huge dangerous, deadly killing machine ATOMO" Hogarth and Dexter yelled. The Giant didn't respond,

"Atomo" Hogarth said. "No Atomo" Giant said. He then saw an S symbol from a gas station on the ground picked it up and put it on his chest the said, "I am Superman." "Okay Superman take this" as Hogarth pointed his toy gun at the Giant.

The Giant seeing the weapon felt the same anger grow in him he felt when they saw the deer killed. Hogarth's toy gun broke at the last second and he turned away to fix it. The giant then fired deadly lasers from its eyes from where Hogarth had been standing.

"Here let me see it" Dexter said as Hogarth handed him his gun. Dexter then fixed up the gun and handed it back to Hogarth. "Thanks Dex." Looking at the Giant who seemed worried Dexter asked "Giant, are you okay what's wrong?" The giant tried to answer but couldn't. "I'm sure he's fine Dex, anyway take this" Hogarth again fired his toy gun at the giant as the giant began to activate his lasers again but this time Hogarth and Dexter were right in the path of the lasers when Dean jumped out and pulled them out of the way of it. Hiding behind a truck, Dean what are you doing they asked. "Shhh we can probably sneak out of the junkyard if we stay very quiet."

As they started moving the Giant picked up the truck they were hiding behind prompting Dean to yell at him. "GET BACK, I said GET BACK, I mean it." "No please stop" the Giant begged. "Dean, stop this he's our friend" Hogarth said. "He's a weapon guys why do you think the military was here he's a big gun that walks." The giant shocked by this disagreed "I'm not a gun." "Yeah well how about that huh you almost did that to Hogarth and Dexter" as he pointed to a bus that the giant had zapped with his lasers.

The giant now fully upset started to run away. "Dean you jerk now look what you did" Dexter said. "No Giant, come back" Hogarth yelled as he and Dexter took off after him just as it had begun to snow outside. "Guys wait", Dean said just as he looked down and saw the toy gun that Hogarth had been holding.

"It was defensive he reacted to the gun" Dean realized that the giant was trying to destroy the gun and that he never wanted to hurt Hogarth or Dexter. He caught up with the boys on a motorcycle while they were out looking for the giant. "You're both not going to get far without me." They jumped on the motorcycle and went downtown to find the giant.

The giant was distraught and he was walking away deeper into the forest. Meanwhile two boys who went to school with Hogarth were watching this from the top of their house until one of them saw the Giant. As the other boy got the chance to see the Giant through binoculars a part of the roof cracked and the held onto a beam that was still intact. Many townspeople witnessed this and wanted to help but knew they couldn't. The boys fell off the beam until they were caught by a hand.

The giant had witnessed this and ran to help the boys. Hogarth, Dexter, and Dean had gotten there and had seen what the Giant had done to save the boys. He looked down among them and said to Dexter and Hogarth "I am not a gun." He picked both of them up and they smiled. Annie who was working at the diner came out and saw the giant holding her son and his friend.

"Hi Mom", Hogarth said waving to his mother happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: An Attack**

As the military we're leaving Rockwell they found that the giant was real as spotted by Kent and the whole military went back and began to fire at the Giant.

"RUN" Dexter and Hogarth yelled as they were still in the giant's hands. The giant ran from the military tanks and weapons while holding onto the two kids. Dean who witnessed the whole thing tried to make them stop.

"Stop shooting at him, Kent you need to make them stop." "He only reacts defensively you need to tell the General to call it off." "I'll take care of it" Kent said. However he lied and told the General that the giant killed Dexter and Hogarth. Eventually the Giant was cornered on the edge of a cliff and fell down it.

But then the giant was discovered to have had the ability to fly.

"You can fly?" "YOU CAN FLY" the two boys in the giant's hand yelled with excitement. As they flew into the air Hogarth said "hold your arm out into the air like Superman." The giant did so as they flew into the air just as some fighter jets came through and tried to shoot them down.

They managed to dodge some of them but they were shot down by a missile shot from lower ground. The giant fell to the ground and when he came to he found Dexter and Hogarth unconscious believing that they were killed he began to feel sorrowful at the loss of his friends.

As the military came to him they began to shoot at him again. The Giant had finally hit his breaking point as the anger began to boil inside. He screamed and unleashed weapons that were built into his body and began to unleash hell upon the military.

Fortunately the innocent men that were just following orders were able to evade the giant's wrath as he began shooting lasers and other amazing weaponry upon them. As the giant continued his siege upon the city Hogarth and Dexter were found by Annie and Dean who had driven to where the giant had crashed.

"They're unconscious but they're alright, we need to get them to a hospital." They took the boys in the car and began to go to the hospital. Meanwhile as the giant began to fight the military Kent came up with an idea to destroy the giant once and for all.

"There's one thing that can destroy it sir, the atom bomb." "What?" "Mansley are you crazy we haven't even tested the weapon." "Sir the giant seems to want to fight us, we can lure it away from the town and then destroy it."

They contacted ships out in the sea who were in charge of the missile and told them to target the giant. Meanwhile in the car on their way to the hospital Dexter and Hogarth finally woke up. "Stop the car", Dexter said. "Yeah Dean we got to help him stop the car and head to the city." "Are you two crazy, you're both lucky to be alive we're taking both of you to the hospital." Dexter and Hogarth with no other choice jumped out of the car and ran towards the city where the giant was continuing his siege. Hogarth and Dexter ran up to the giant as we about to shoot one of his weapons at the ship that was out in the sea where the soldiers were preparing to launch the missile.

"Giant wait don't shoot them" Hogarth yelled. The giant looked down which obstructed his view of the ship which caused him to miss the ship as his shot exploded into a huge nuclear dome that could destroy a whole city. The giant aimed his laser at Hogarth and Dexter.

"No remember it's us Hogarth and Dexter, I know you're angry, it's bad to kill, guns kill, and you don't have to be a gun." "You are who you choose to be, you choose." "Choose" they both said as they closed their eyes preparing to see what fate would bring them.

"Hogarth, Dexter" the giant muttered. The giant hid all of his weapons and began to weep. "It's okay, it's okay" Hogarth reassured the giant. "We've got to show them that he's good" Dexter pointed out. Out there Dean told the general that the giant was reacting defensively to the weapons. The General told all of the soldiers to drop their weapons. The General saw that Hogarth and Dexter were alive realizing that Kent had lied to him the entire time. The giant looked at Kent angrily. Kent in a last resort to finally kill the giant grabbed a walkie talkie off the General and shouted

"LAUNCH THE MISSILE NOW!" The missile was then launched into the air and went up into the sky. "THAT MISSILE WAS AIMED TO THE GIANT'S CURRENT LOCATION!" "WHERE'S THE GIANT MANSLEY!" Realizing his mistake Kent tried to make a suggestion to duck and cover. "There is no point Mansley we are going to die for our country." "Screw the country I want to live" as Kent tried to escape but the giant wrecked the vehicle giving Kent no escape as he was arrested by the soldiers.

A siren sounded as the missile was going to fall at any moment. "Oh no when that missile comes down we're all going to die" Hogarth said scared. "There's nothing we can do Hogarth", Dexter said sadly, "we'll just have to accept it as it is."

The giant looked up to the sky and came up with an idea. "Giant" Hogarth and Dexter said as they looked up at him realizing what he was going to do. "Hogarth, Dexter, I go, you stay, no following." The giant said his final goodbyes and looked up to the sky as Hogarth and Dexter watched sadly. The giant took to the sky and went up into space approaching the missile. Remembering the words Hogarth and Dexter said to him "you are who you choose to be". With a smile the giant then muttered the word "Superman" and closed his eyes.

The giant collided with missile and exploded. People from the town looked on as they saw the explosion. Hogarth and Dexter looked up to the sky knowing that their friend was gone but was a hero.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A New Beginning**

A couple days followed and Hogarth remained very sad, he had eventually been able to get over it and began to make new friends along with Dexter at school.

After a while Dexter's dimension ship was finally fixed and he had to leave.

As he was saying goodbye to Hogarth, Annie, and Dean he decided to ask them something. "Would you all like to come with me?"

The three of them were shocked at the offer. After a couple minutes of talking amongst themselves they agreed and they board the ship. Hogarth found the ship to be amazing in how Dexter was able to construct something so amazing in creation.

"Dexter this is the most awesome invention I've ever seen in my life." "Yeah I know it took me a long time to build it though."

"Hey that reminds me I got something for you." "What it is", Hogarth asked. Dexter then handed him an electric guitar.

"Remember you told me you liked to play guitar well I want you to have this, we can probably start our own band." "Thanks Dex this is cool."

Hogarth strummed the guitar but jumped when he found it made a heavily distorted sound. "It will take some time getting used to though." "So do you think you'll get over the whole giant thing?"

Hogarth smiled and said. "Yes I know that will, besides tomorrow will always be better."

**The End**


End file.
